moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Fleur DeWitt
Dame Fleur DeWitt is a paladin and honor guard in the Blades of Greymane. Rightly titled 'the Fearless', she is a proud fighter. Currently, she is the only member of House DeWitt left, therefore the defacto leader of the family and its responsibilities. History Dame Fleur DeWitt of the Knightly House of DeWitt was born in the Northern Headlands. She was born into the duty of an honor guard for House Grayblade, taught from the first day she could talk that her job was to give her life for the family. She was born the same year as Berenal Grayblade and the two were close childhood friends. She was to be one of his guards. At the age of four, Fleur began her training. She learned the basics of how to hold a sword, and then how to use it. She out-did many of the boys her age, and became marked as a prodigy for her House’s standards. Her words matched her swordsmenship, even as a child. The girl’s words were keen and carefully chosen, a product of training in the art of politics and nobility. Her progress and training went uninterrupted until after the Second War. Although her family served a noble House that was connected to Greymane, her father did not like the idea of the Greymane Wall. They were not rebels, nor was the clan keen with the ideals of the loyalists. Her father, not wanting he or his daughter trapped inside the country, fled when Fleur was six years old. The DeWitt father and daughter fled to the Capital City of Lordaeron. They stayed in Lordaeron until things went terribly. Fleur recounts the city, and her time there, as this: “It was magnificent. And there were a lot of people always surrounding you, or bumping into you when you walked around on the streets. People would curse me for getting in their way. It wa s marvelous. I wish I soaked more of my childhood during my stay there, but I learned to never pay attention to things that don’t matter. To me, the city didn’t matter. Nothing is constant. Besides the Light, that is the most important thing my father taught me.” The DeWitt cub was trained in the ways of the Light at a young age personally by her father and it has served as a staple in her goals. The Capital City took well to her family’s interests, her father joining the Silver Hand, and then Fleur herself at age eighteen. She not only hails from a Knightly House, but she is a knight in her own right. She will not freely admit it, living up to the pride of her family sigil, but the Light has been a driving force for her throughout her life. She was dubbed ‘the Fearless’ for her selfless actions and courage unending. “The Light taught me to put '' ''others before me. Nevernind my fears and phobias, but protect others above all else. The Light initially taught me that there was nothing I should be afraid of. And then I became the Fearless. Brave like a lion. The Light taught me how to be strong, and then when I had thought it had forsaken me, I was able to stand on my own.” Right after the knighting, the Scourge invaded Lordaeron. Fleur’s father was killed and raised as a death knight. She took the chance to run as far away as possible. The Dame fled to Stormwind to join the Silver Hand within the city. The now young lioness remained in Stormwind, riding on her family’s’ wealth before she needed to look for more work. She took a break from her religious role and adopted a more militant mindset. She crossed through the Dark Portal, fighting fel-orcs and demons, and generally trying not to fall off the floating hunk of rock. When faced with the Naaru, Fleur took the opportunity to strengthen her faith in the Light. She only returned to Azeroth when the Betrayer was slain. Although, tired from her travels and journey in Outland, her sights were set on a new goal: Northrend. The Alliance had begun their expedition to the frozen north to put an end to the Lich King’s reign. Fleur was interested in this to avenge her father. She was on the first boat that left and landed in the Howling Fjord. The cold and ice did not stop her, and she was in the main push towards Icecrown, and at the Argent Tournament Grounds during the Hero’s Tournament when the Lich King made an appearance. It was there that she reuniting with her father, who had liberated himself from the Lich King’s hold. Now that she had matured greatly in her fighting ability and devotion to the Light, her father accompanied her in her assignments on the icy continent. Fleur obtained a hippogryph and flew to Icecrown Citadel once the threat was culled to address the Lich King once and for all. The father and daughter fought their way to the upper spire. The pair fought back to back against the waves of undead, but eventually, they were overwhelmed. Her father died defending her so that she could press forward. Her relationship with the Light dimmed somewhat. Once she returned to Stormwind, she started to perform odd jobs. She had a streak of bad luck, because soon after, Deathwing decided to ruin the city. When rumor hit her ears that Gilneas had been opened back up, she debated returning. And then she heard that her mother was murdered shortly after the Second War. She put it off once more. After a year of mulling the idea over, she finally returned to Gilneas, figuring she should return to her family’s duty of being an honor guard after realizing that she was the head of House DeWitt, to her dismay. She has never been keen on the idea of responsibility and being the one to run her House. She enjoys flaunting the name, but not the responsibility that comes with it. She has finally reunited with her childhood friend, Duke Berenal Grayblade, and is currently serving in the Blades of Greymane. She’s working on re-establishing a sense of direction in her life, and her strong relationship regarding the Light. DeWiit.png|Crest of House DeWitt tZ8kupg.png|Another example of the crest. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Blades of Greymane Category:House of DeWitt